


Your Mouth (gets me into trouble)

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Geralt/Yennefer/Triss, Come-eating - Freeform, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Geraskier, Lonely Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Geralt is so fucked, but not in a good way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Your Mouth (gets me into trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 14 of the Merry Month of Masturbation (and a day late, sorry), for the prompt "Mouth".
> 
> It's a funny thing, when I'm new in a fandom, all I can write is the smuttiest of smut, but a few stories under the belt and all I want to write is plot. Haven't gotten there yet with The Witcher.

Geralt is seriously fucked, and not in a good way, like with Yennefer and Triss and getting spit roasted with their strap-ons. He can’t stop thinking about Jaskier and his mouth.

His very pretty, talented mouth.

Geralt groans as the thought provokes a memory. 

_"Yeah, boy, that’s good, that’s so good. Put your tongue right there. You’re a better cock-sucker than a singer, you know that?"_

_Jaskier pulls off the man’s dick with an audible pop and looks up with big eyes and a salacious grin. "Ah, but you haven’t heard my latest song about the world’s greatest cock." Jaskier licks his lips, his tongue like pink velvet._

_"Better be about my cock." The man, a noble whose name Geralt doesn’t want to remember, threads his fingers through Jaskier’s smooth cap of hair and forces him back to business._

_Geralt watches as Jaskier sucks and licks and brings the man to climax - getting a faceful of come as thanks. The noble tucks his spent cock away, laces up his breeches and leaves Jaskier on his knees._

_Geralt must have made a sound because Jaskier turns in his direction. "Did you enjoy that?"_

_At a loss for words, Geralt stands there, hard as a rock under his leathers, and watches as Jaskier uses his fingers to scrape the come off his face and then lick them clean._

Geralt had walked away, out of the castle and the town, away from a job that might keep him solvent for a few months.

And now, more than a year later, he can’t escape the memory of Jaskier’s pretty mouth wrapped around a hard cock.

A cock he wishes was his.

Geralt rolls over and shoves his hand down his leathers. He needs relief, even if it’s only his hand and a little spit.


End file.
